


Poinsettias

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Draco can't help but overhear a conversation and decides to see if he would finally catch Hermione's attention. Dramione holiday one shot.





	Poinsettias

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** Draco can't help but overhear a conversation and decides to see if he would finally catch Hermione's attention. Dramione holiday one shot.

**Setting:** Post-War, Draco and Hermione are co-workers at the Ministry of Magic.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Poinsettias**

As the Christmas holidays were fast approaching, everyone who worked at the Ministry of Magic were rushing around to get things wrapped up for the following couple of weeks. Draco Malfoy wasn't looking forward to the break, as he wouldn't see Hermione Granger for a couple of weeks.

Draco and Hermione have been co-workers on the same floor for the last couple of years. While Draco was on decent enough terms with Harry and Ron (he did owe it to them after all), his days consisted of bickering with Hermione whenever they saw each other in the office. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he rather enjoyed that part of the day and always looked forward to it. There was something about the way her chocolate-colored eyes lit up and her hair frizzed whenever he made her angry. It had become a sort of a turn on for him, really. Catching Hermione's attention however, wasn't exactly easy however. From what the rumors said, she'd given up on relationships since her fall out with Ron a couple years before. Not that he _really_ tried hard or anything. Not at all!

As he was heading back to his office, he heard Hermione's voice coming from around the corner and he quietly sneaked up to listen in.

" _It's just so hard to get them around here, Padma,"_ he heard her say to the smarter one of the Patil twins that worked on their floor. _"I've called around every where and no one has them."_

" _That's too bad, Hermione,"_ Padma replied. _"Have you tried Portkeying to another country?"_

" _This time of year is nearly impossible, which is why they recommend making plans to travel well ahead of time. I hadn't thought until the last minute about this, unfortunately."_

" _What were they called again? I'll see if I can find any resources for you."_

" _It's called a poinsettia plant. Preferably, the red ones. They make a beautiful Christmas decoration."_

So, Granger liked this so-called poinsettia plant and wanted one? Draco wracked his brain and couldn't recall ever learning about it so perhaps it was Muggle. Unfortunately, he didn't know anything about Muggle plants, but he knew of a flower expert that he could ask that might know. With that thought in mind, he quickly left to finish up for the day. Surely, this would catch Granger's attention.

What he didn't hear was the rest of Hermione's conversation with Padma.

"They're not my favorite plant," she said. "In fact, I think I'm allergic to them because they always make me sneeze. However, my mum loves them; they're her favorites. If I could get some for her, it might cheer her up since she's been so under the weather lately."

"What about transfiguring some?" Padma suggested.

"I thought about doing that, too. But that will be my last resort. It's just not the same, you know?"

"Yeah," the other witch nodded. "In any case, I'll see if Parvati or my mother know of any places they sell them."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled before they parted ways.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Instead of going straight home to his flat in London, Draco Floo'd to the Manor and found Narcissa tending to her flowers in her green house.

"Mother," he called as he entered.

"What brings you here, dear?" Narcissa smiled as he approached.

"Nothing much. I'm just wondering if you know what a poinsettia plant is?"

Narcissa's eyes widened in surprise. "You're asking about a _Muggle_ plant?"

"Do you know anything?" he asked impatiently.

Narcissa beamed. "Yes, I do actually! You understand that I am fond of all flowers? Well, that includes some of the Muggle variety as well. Just don't tell your father of course. Although I suppose he wouldn't know the difference anyway if one bit him on the nose. Come along, this way," she gestured him to follow her.

Draco followed his mother over to an area where he saw a cluster of red and white leafy plants.

"These are poinsettias. They come from Mexico and are widely popular in North America. They are usually used as Christmas decorations, but are hard to find around here and various parts of the world. I've been growing them myself for years."

"I see..." Draco said as he eyed them thoughtfully.

"Why the sudden interest in a Muggle plant, Draco?"

"I was just curious..."

"Does this have something to do with a certain Miss Granger?"

Draco blanched. "How...?"

"I'm your mother; I can always tell. You may not have noticed, but ever since she was got hired in your department, you're always talking about her."

"Complaining about her, you mean," he corrected.

"Yes, well, you always have a look in your eyes whenever you do _complain_ about her."

"What ever do you mean, mother?"

Narcissa smiled knowingly. "You look like a young man who is quite smitten! It's the same way your father always looks at me. Don't think that I don't notice these things about my own son."

"What?" Draco cried. "Surely you are mistaken, mother! I couldn't possibly – I mean, I don't...it's _Granger!"_

Narcissa laughed. "At least Miss Granger is a far more respectable witch than the ones you have dated in the past. And that awful Astoria Greengrass that your father is always hinting at with you," she sneered. "I know you will never be happy with a witch like her, and happiness is all I want for you."

Draco gave a small smile at that; his mother was always there when he needed her.

"If I'm correct in what I think you feel-"

"Unfortunately, you are correct, mother. I do rather like Granger; I see her a lot differently than I did back at Hogwarts. But she would never give _me_ a chance-"

"Oh, don't say that," she reached up and cupped his cheeks affectionately. "I'm certain she has seen how much you have changed. You won't know anything unless you try. Here," she gestured to the plants. "This is what you came here for, is it not?"

"That's right," he nodded.

"Which color do you think she'd like better?"

"Red, definitely the red ones."

**x-x-x-x-x**

The next morning, Hermione arrived at her office and was shocked to find a poinsettia plant sitting on her desk. Cautiously, she walked over, holding a hand over her nose as to not sneeze. She picked up the card and raised a brow when she read what it said: _'How about these in exchange for dinner tonight? DM'_.

"How did Malfoy know..." her thoughts were cut off by the sound of a voice at her door.

"Nice flowers, Granger."

"You would know because you sent them," she replied. "Why?"

"You like the red ones, don't you?"

"How would you know?"

Draco shrugged. "I might have heard you telling the smart twin yesterday."

"You were spying on Padma and I?"

Draco scoffed. "No. But you don't exactly talk quietly, now do you, Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, if you were listening closely, you would know that they're for my _mother_ , because _I'm_ allergic to them."

"What?" his eyes widened.

"How did you get them, anyway? I've been looking everywhere!"

"A Malfoy never gives away his secrets."

"And they're not transfigured?"

" _No!"_

Hermione smiled. "Well, thanks, Malfoy. I know you had good intentions and I know my mother will love them. I'll be sure to let her know who they came from."

"But-"

"And the answer is yes."

"The answer?"

"Did you not write this note, Malfoy? I'm saying yes to having dinner with you tonight."

"You _are_?"

"Well, yes, unless you were _joking_ -"

"No, no! I meant it! But why?"

"Because I've seen how you've changed. And it's rather sweet that you did this for me. Who knows what kind of trouble you went through to get them. Besides, I think you deserve a chance."

_'Trouble indeed',_ Draco thought with a smirk.

She handed him a small note with her address on it. "Could you pick me up around seven?"

Draco nodded.

Hermione smiled. "Great. I have a lot of work to finish. Have a good day, Malfoy."

Draco walked back to his office in somewhat of a daze. He couldn't believe she actually said yes! He would have to look into seeing what he could get to contribute to his mother's garden as a thank you for encouraging him.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: For the record, I don't know if it's easy to get poinsettia plants in the United Kingdom. But for the sake of this one shot, they are not easy to come by.


End file.
